


小妈

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Series: Son & Mommy [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: “我”、“我”亲爹、小妈(mkl♀)
Series: Son & Mommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418638
Kudos: 8





	小妈

我看着她被父亲带回家里。

她有一头金色的卷发。我盯着她的脸看了许久，总觉得有一丝不对劲，之后某一天才恍然大悟，是那黝黑的眉毛出卖了她——她的金发是染的。

我盯着她，她抱着我父亲的手臂，在我面前亲了一口父亲的脸颊，但是我分明瞧见她亲上去的时候弯弯的笑眼里深棕的眸子悄悄转过来瞄我。

我咽了一口并不存在的唾沫，僵硬地在父亲的提醒下跟她打了个招呼。

她和父亲直接一头扎进主人房，留下呆愣着坐在客厅的我。没过多久，呻吟声就从门缝里钻了出来。

我想起她偷偷瞧我的眼睛。

-

她很开朗。她像真是我母亲一样当着我父亲的面光明正大地直视我跟我说话，可每到这时我都不知该作何反应，下意识避开她的眼神，支支吾吾地答话。但是她一转过身去，我又偷偷抬眼看她。她白皙的皮肤上透出红晕，是因为昨晚和父亲度过了性福的一夜所致吗？她并不比父亲年纪小很多，但看上去不比我大多少。我胡思乱想着。我很难把她视作母亲这样的角色。我对母亲的印象是灰暗的。我还记得母亲死的时候脸上放的塑料粗管子，苍白干燥的皮肤裹在灰白的病号服里、埋在雪白的医用床具中间。母亲病了好久，我都不记得她没病时的样子了。她彻底撒手人寰的时候，我甚至松了一口气，总算不用每周都去满是刺鼻消毒水味的医院了。

我快毕业了，但是既没做过实习，也完全没管秋招的事，更不想继续读书，研究那些莫名其妙的公式。我想我大概毕业就要待业在家当个废物了。大四也没什么课，我索性待在家里，连学校都不怎么去。我本还有些忌惮她可能会训斥我的不思进取，没想到她完全没过问我学校或者将来工作的事，着实让我松了一大口气，也让我更加喜欢她了。

我的春梦对象就这么慢慢顺理成章地变成了她。

当我早上掀开被子看到里面的时候，我就知道，我再也忍不住了。

“噢……”她被我按在墙角的时候，好像一点也不惊讶。我看见她快速地伸出舌尖润了一下嘴唇，“我可不知道你竟是这样的坏孩子。”说完她眯起眼睛。

可恶。我顿时明白我掉进了她的圈套。我想起她初进门以来看我的眼神——那分明是暗送秋波！我一边羞于毫无经验，一边恼于毫无经验，稀里糊涂就和她拉扯起来，也不知怎么地，睁眼就发现两人已经身处主人房。房门被她拉上即刻落了锁。余光瞧见她背后偌大的双人床，我后背一阵发凉，恐惧一下把冲动而冒犯的情欲浇灭了大半，下意识想要掉头逃跑；她发觉了我退缩的意思，拽着我倒进松软的床里。

“你这个、坏孩子，”她一边假装呵斥我，一边拉着我的手伸进她裤子里。我摸到她内裤中心，那里又热又潮湿。她让我的手去得更深，让我的手指进了湿湿软软的更深处。像触到烧红的烙铁一样，灼热的感觉从指尖传来，可我动弹不得。她让我的手指刺进了她里面，还解开胸前的纽扣，拉着我的另一只手去揉她丰满的胸脯。我看着她的脸庞如同每天早餐时看见的那样，不，远比那更加生动——白皙的皮肤上浮现出殷红，还带着潮湿的喘息。

我呆愣着不动的样子似乎让她不满了。她微微皱着眉放开我的手，衣衫不整地坐起身，就来扒我的裤子。“啧，小处男。”她明明什么也没说，但我就是知道她刚才说的一定是这么一句话。一股力量驱使我主动扑下去把她按在父亲的床上，用刚才插进她身体里去过的手摸索到那隐秘的潮湿的洞口，毫不犹豫地把自己送了进去。

“啊……”她身体里实在太舒服了，松软潮湿，很紧又很有弹性，活物一样紧紧吸住了我。我险些一插进去就射了，就怕又被她嘲弄，才死死憋气忍住了冲动。缓下来以后，我便依着本能摆动起自己的腰胯。她的反应及时传递回来，我很快就明白了该怎么做。

即便如此，我还是太早结束了一切。她肯定知道像我这样的男孩子第一次的表现能是怎么样的，因此虽然显然没有完全满足，她还是在做完把衣服重新穿好之后给了我一个奖励的吻——我擅自如此解读了。

-

有了一次，就会有第二次、第三次、第无数次。第一次过后我一度很害怕，怕父亲发现我偷了他的女人。但是过去了一天、两天、一个星期，风平浪静。第二次是她主动的。我回到熟悉而又陌生的秘密花园的中心，在她的指导下探索。或许父亲已经太老了，无法满足她——在我有能力把她操软操透之后，我感受到了身为年轻男人的骄傲。她满足的娇喘是对我的至高赞誉。

我上瘾般地爱上和她在白天做爱。我不再像原来那样天天试图赖床。我会在父亲去上班之后就溜进主卧，爬到属于他和她的床上，把她从睡梦中操醒（最开始她甚至在迷糊中误把我当成父亲过，为此我在她清醒之后好好地“惩罚”了她一把，让她用阴道好好记住我阴茎的形状）；有时我也耐心等她悠悠醒转，然后跟她用各种体位做爱，把被单床罩上父亲与她留下的痕迹用我操她的痕迹盖掉，一直做到两人的肚子都咕咕叫了才起床吃东西（之后她会把床上的东西整理一通，好让父亲看不出来）。

后来她还教我玩花样。她会穿上长袖的素色长裙，下面却未着内裤，反倒挂着蕾丝的吊带袜。那次她一边做饭一边诱导我过去掀开她的裙子。最后我把撅着屁股的她按在流理台上办了，精液像沙拉酱一样从她腿间流下，弄脏了厨房的瓷砖地板。她还有过上午就去洗澡，然后真空披着浴衣，顶着一头潮湿的金发来找坐在书桌旁打游戏的我，分开腿坐到我身上害我坑队友的操作。我不甘示弱，曾试过袭击在阳台上晾衣服的她，和她在阳台地上交合；挂着的各色衣物隐约挡开附近邻居的视线，但是又好像将我们直接暴露在光天化日之下。我还试过早早占着厕所不出去，一直等到她进来，然后坐在马桶圈上当她的人肉坐垫，让她骑在我身上踮起脚尖上下耸动，直到她阴道和尿道一起喷出液体。她笑骂我看不出来是个小混蛋，竟能想出这种奇怪的方式捉弄她。我假装真的是个混蛋威胁她再说我我就尿进她肚子里，她也是很会，媚着嗓子求饶，里面的兴奋劲儿很好地满足了我的虚荣心。

我胆子越来越大。本来怕被父亲发现，只在上午偷偷享用，给她一个下午恢复常态。后来我竟敢在父亲到家前半小时要她。

想到她终究是属于我父亲的，我便感到不忿。

-

我往她身体里塞了一颗跳蛋，遥控app在我手机上。她头一次流露出犹疑，但在我的强烈坚持下她咬着下唇答应了。吃完饭我假装在玩手游，暗地里却在随心调着跳蛋的频率。她如此真实的、不再如平常那种游刃有余的真实的担忧流露出来，令我格外兴奋。她因我突然改变频率而强忍着的微妙的蹙眉、颤抖的肩头、紧张的嘴角我都尽收眼底。我相信她一定忍得住，但也隐隐期待她忍不住。这是一种微妙而全新的刺激。

如果父亲知道了我和她背地里做的事情的话，他会作何反应呢？兴奋的念头一时压过了恐惧。那天晚上我就那么目送她夹着跳蛋和父亲一块儿进了房间。

客厅的喧闹一冷下来，恐惧就慢慢回到了我心里。我把跳蛋直接关停，蹑手蹑脚地挪到大房间门外，贴着门板偷听里面的动静。

窸窸窣窣的衣料声……我铁定是听不见的。过了一会儿，我依稀听见父亲浑厚的嗓音骂着“骚货”之类的，还有她熟悉而比我所知晓的更加高声的惊呼。一时间我彻底怕了。我顾不得考虑父亲会怎样对她，只求父亲不知道偷采花的人是我。

“站住，你进来。”父亲咆哮般的声音把我刚刚挪动脚步的我钉在原地。我满背冷汗，手颤抖着搭上门把。房门没被反锁。里面的光照亮了我，眼前的情景却只让我双膝发软：父亲从她身后不停地撞她，手里攥着一根铁链；铁链的另一端是小妈脖子上的项圈，项圈上方是被黑色胶带贴起来的嘴，前方是被手铐绕过床头栏杆拷在一起的手。我注意到两人水晶晶的交合处，跳蛋延伸出的粉色的线还挂在那里。

“儿子，帮个忙把跳蛋打开。开大点。再大一点……开到最大吧。”我冰冷麻木的手机械地服从父亲的命令。我看见了小妈唰白的脸，也听见了她喉间的悲鸣。无情的性玩具想必被父亲顶到了不太妙的深处，而我则是胆小的加害者，把她直接推下痛苦的深渊。她撇向我的目光里像是绝望、像是责备，但又好像是别的什么东西。我想逃跑，但我手脚不听自己使唤。我僵死在原地，时间像被灌了502一样凝滞不动。

他们的样子……我从害怕、呆愣，逐渐变成了愤怒。再然后……

……

我记得后来铁链不知怎的到了我的手上。

我记得后来骑在她身上的人变成了我。

我记得，记得她翻着白眼脱力倒在被褥中间。倒在我胯下。

我不记得跳蛋什么时候不再震动。但我记得她浑身每一寸都抽搐着高潮的绝美画面。

我撕开了她嘴上的胶布疯狂地啃咬。

我听见自己在笑。我知道，以后还会有更多疯狂的日子。

\---End?---

\----------------  
警告：如果只想看我和小妈毫无阴霾(?)的性福快乐的话，请止于此！  
\----------------

某次激烈而圆满的性爱后，我虚搂着她一起躺在床上。我注意到她发根新长出来的黑色，于是一边用手去顺她柔软的头发，一边随口问道：“你为什么总把头发漂成金的？我挺好奇你黑发的样子……那一定很好看。”

“……他说他喜欢金发美人……”

我停住抚弄她曼妙发丝的手。

她靠在我胸口，轻轻睡着了。

\---完---


End file.
